Trick or Treat
by aki.ari
Summary: AU - Treats don't always have to be sweet and sometimes tricks are just as good. Yullen
1. Part 1

**Trick or Treat**

"Of all the days of the year, one in particular instills fear and dread in the hearts of children everywhere. What's the name of that day you may ask, why it's All Hallow's E'en. Ok well maybe it doesn't instill fear, rather breeding excitement. And maybe people like referring to it as Halloween, which sounds much cutesier than its alternatives but-"

"Lavi, as your friend I have to insist that you stop this," Allen sighed wearily. It was one thing for someone to try and talk him into doing something or going somewhere, but Lavi was beginning to border along the interstate of tolerance and slowly tipping into the realm of annoyance. For the past several weeks the redhead had been pestering Allen about Halloween, and had finally resorted to dramatizing everything he said as if he were a narrator and their lives were the newest horror parody.

"It's a holiday for all the ghosts, goblins and ghouls; you have to embrace the festivities!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Please stop yelling," Allen said as he filed his textbook away in his locker.

"Come on Allen, carve a pumpkin with us!" Lavi whined tugging on the boy's sleeve, "even Yuu is helping."

"I already told you I have work," Allen said as he pushed his locker shut, shouldering his bag.

"Fine, what about tomorrow?" Lavi said "It's Halloween, not to mention it's a Saturday."

"Lavi, no matter how many times you ask me I'll still have work," Allen said in exasperation.

"That's no fun," the redhead muttered, "can you at least tell me where you work so we can visit, we'll even bring candy."

"No, now go or Kanda will leave without you," Allen said turning and heading off down the hall.

Of all the holidays anyone would think Allen favored the one with all the free candy, but it was quite the contrary. Not only was he weary of getting drugged by said free candy, but the place of his employ was not exactly the best place to be when all the children were out.

xXx

"Lavi, where's Allen?" Lenalee asked having distinctly remembered the redhead mentioning that the four of them were going out that night for whatever it was he had planned.

"He couldn't come, I tried all manner of things to get him here but he refused me every time," Lavi wailed.

"Che, he's smarter than I give him credit for," Kanda murmured as he turned away from the two.

"Eh, where are you going?" Lavi asked perking out of his dramatic sobbing.

"Home," Kanda said, pausing to glare at his idiotic self-proclaimed best friend.

"I thought you were coming with us?" Lavi said.

"Che, as if," Kanda scoffed shooting the redhead a glare.

"Aww Yuu, why aren't you coming with us?" Lavi whined.

"You think I want to spend my free time with you?" Kanda hissed in annoyance as he stalked off, "find someone else to humor you."

Kanda _had_ been prepared to go out with them that night; it wasn't like he had anything better to do, but the fact of the matter was that he'd only agreed to go on Lavi's big Halloween trick or treat thing because the redhead had mentioned Allen was going.

It was stupid, but around four months ago Allen had confessed to liking him. At the time Kanda had been far too shocked to do much of anything. He didn't like being taken off guard and he didn't like being confused, so naturally he had shot Allen down with his trademark scowl and a few choice words that were quite biting. He hadn't felt bad about it either. Even though he knew there was disappointment and sadness behind the smiling silver eyes of the younger male, he couldn't bring himself to care. He wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone and he sure as hell hadn't thought he was gay.

It took him a week to realize he'd become much more attentive to everything Allen said and did. Allen acted as if nothing had happened between them, still bickering, still arguing, still smiling like a naïve little child. A week more and Kanda started feeling his heart clench every time Allen came to school with fresh bruises, courtesy of Cross making off to visit some foreign country.

Kanda had never liked Cross; he couldn't even tolerate the sorry excuse for a man, and on more than one occasion he'd thought Allen should just ditch the bastard and save himself the trouble of constantly bitching about his cavalier attitude with regards to women and the ridiculous expenses than man would accumulate. Then again he wasn't the only one who thought Allen would be better off without Cross.

Around that time he also noted how he searched for Allen, wherever he went he would always be hoping to catch a glimpse of snowy white. At that time he had been just about ready to lock himself away in his room and meditate until the world came to an end, but he soon accepted that he may have feelings for the boy as well.

For a month he continued simply observing Allen, hating how people would throw themselves at _his _Moyashi, fawning over him, begging to be noticed. He hadn't before realized how popular Allen was. Sure the kid was cute with his overly childish features and the charm-birds-from-their-nests smile that he'd wear no matter how discouraged he was, but Kanda had never known or perhaps just hadn't paid attention to the fact that at least once a day someone would confess to him.

It made Kanda wonder why it was that Allen had fallen for him. It wasn't like Kanda was degrading himself, but he was sure that Allen couldn't be such a masochist to have wanted him as a partner, not with how they could barely stand each other. What kind of idiot falls for someone they argue with every single time they meet?

Then it had happened, three months and fourteen days ago, Kanda told Allen that he didn't hate him. The boy had been a bit confused at first but it didn't take long before Allen was all but grinning. It was far from the, _I love you,_ that normal people under normal circumstances expressed their feelings, but to Allen it was just as good.

From there the two had a loose and fairly secretive relationship. There was nothing concrete, and Kanda had on occasion noted the slight weariness in Allen's expression when he made to kiss him. It wasn't much of a surprise really, for Kanda had yet to actually _ask_ the boy out. He couldn't really expect Allen to be okay with things as they were even though the boy seemed like he was on cloud nine. It was only natural to be a bit skeptical about Kanda's reasons for changing his mind after so cruelly turning him down only a month prior.

Kanda had developed a new form of admiration for the snowy haired teen. He couldn't even bring himself to ask Allen to be his boyfriend even with knowing that the boy shared the same feelings, he could only imagine the kind of guts Allen had to screw up in order to confessed to him with full knowledge that there was a higher chance of hell freezing over than Kanda accepting his feelings.

So despite their very odd relationship and how things had started out, Kanda was damn well interested in Allen and would do what he could to stay by the boy's side – without making a big scene of it of course.

Not realizing how long he'd been aimlessly walking, Kanda noted the unfamiliar surroundings. The area was far from some of the other dingy corners of town but it wasn't all that busy either. A small building lay at the end of the otherwise empty street, a couple red lanterns hanging about the entrance emitting a soft glow into the autumn night.

He didn't know what it was about the nameless establishment that had him heading towards the door, or what it was about the soft lantern glow that beckoned him inside, but whatever the reason he found himself frozen in the doorway, eyes instantly landing on _his _Moyashi rushing about.

Cobalt eyes raked over Allen's attire, it looked like he'd stepped out of _Arabian Nights_. Black silky harem pants hung off his slender hips, shifting in a tantalizing caress of his flesh as he walked, a matching halter top adorning his upper half, leaving his torso completely exposed, and a silver chain was strung delicately about his waist in much the same manner as the one around his neck. Kanda was utterly captivated by the milky expanse of exposed skin of the boy's abdomen, annoyance flaring at the thought of other people seeing him like that.

Allen was running drinks to people, in what Kanda realized was a very risqué kind of club. Scantily clad women were belly dancing atop stages, and other males in similar attire to Allen were taking orders, making drinks behind the bar, and a few were dancing rather suggestively amongst the patrons.

"What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" Kanda asked stalking over to Allen, grabbing his wrist. Allen spun to face the navy haired male, eyes wide in shock, almost dropping the drinks he was holding.

"K-kanda?" Allen sputtered a dark flush suffusing across his face to his ears, "what are you doing here?" Of all the places Allen would have thought Kanda would be tonight, this had not been one of them. He really hadn't wanted anyone to know he was working in such a place, _especially_ not Kanda.

"Che, I asked you first," Kanda said, gaze hard and calculating.

"I'm working," Allen said bluntly.

"No shit," Kanda snapped, "why the hell are you working in a place like this?"

"About that-" Allen murmured laughing nervously, grip tightening on the glasses he was still holding.

"Allen pet," an older man said gliding over with a broad grin as he draped his arm over the boy's shoulder, completely ignoring Kanda, "do you need any help?"

"Tyki, stop that," Allen frowned shrugging the older male off.

"You're always so stiff pet, you should loosen up a bit," Tyki said, voice taking on a husky quality which made Kanda bristle with anger, tugging Allen towards him.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me pet," Allen pouted, hoping the male would feel Kanda's murderous intent and leave of his own accord.

"You hurt me, after all this time you're still pushing me away," Tyki said in mock dramatics before shrugging a smirk taking place on his features. "I can seat the customer for you if you'd like."

"No it's alright Tyki, he's…" Allen paused not sure how he should introduce Kanda, they had come to the conclusion that they had mutual feelings, at least to some degree but it wasn't like Kanda was his boyfriend, hell he was almost a hundred percent sure that Kanda would get angry if he introduced him as such, "a friend and I'm sure he'll be leaving shortly anyway."

"Alright then," the Portuguese male said winking at Allen before sparing an appraising glance at Kanda, who was just about ready to smash his skull into the floor for being so familiar with _his_ Moyashi. "Goodbye, _friend_," Tyki said with a good deal of emphasis on the word friend. He was clearly taunting Kanda with the status as if he knew more than he was letting on.

"Che," Kanda scoffed shooting Tyki a fierce glare before tugging a protesting Allen off to the side of the room. "You were saying?"

"Uh well, do you mind waiting for a bit, I need to go give the customers their orders," Allen said lifting the glasses a bit to show that he still had them, "then I'll sign out on break, it's a bit early but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine I'll wait," Kanda huffed allowing the boy to seat him in a booth by himself.

For the next couple of minutes Kanda watched as Allen hustled about, delivering the drinks while apologizing for the wait and the heading off behind the bar into what he assumed was the staff lounge. A couple minutes later Allen emerged from the back and made his way over to Kanda flopping in the seat across from him.

"Hmm, where to start," Allen murmured to himself before looking up at Kanda, "you remember Cross right? Well he owns this place and what with him never being here, Miss Anita runs it and I work for her."

"What exactly is it that you do here?" Kanda asked, eyes narrowed seriously as he awaited an answer.

"Um well I do what all the employees do," Allen said a light tint of pink dusting his cheeks. He wasn't too comfortable talking about his job, sure it was like he was just a waiter for the most part – taking orders and serving customers – but there was also the other aspect of his work that he tried to repress to maintain a semblance of his dignity.

"What Do You Do?" Kanda glared. Allen was silent as Kanda's gaze drifted to the club happenings. There were the women and men dancing and people were still taking drink orders and there were a couple people behind the bar. There was one final thing that Kanda had failed to notice earlier that made his blood boil. It was sickening to him to see the several floor dancers that aside from mingling were also getting quite intimate with some of the patrons, their laps in particular.

"Everything?" Kanda asked darkly not liking the idea of _his_ Moyashi grinding up against filthy lecherous strangers.

"Huh?" Allen asked following Kanda's gaze to the few men and women giving lap dances, a vivid blush suffusing across his face. "N-no, I d-don't…the lap dancing is completely optional. They're doing it because they want to…I don't…"

"So you don't dance?" Kanda asked seemingly satisfied with that thought.

"I…the stages…" Allen murmured. In that moment Kanda's mind went wild with images of Allen moving his body like the woman and men prostrating themselves on stage.

A few minutes of extended silence stretched between them before Kanda caught a glimpse of a woman leading a patron down a hall. Naturally this immediately piqued his interest.

"Where are they going?" Kanda asked.

"Private rooms," Allen said with a shrug, having little experience in the area save for cleaning he found nothing embarrassing about it. A light blub went off in Kanda's head as a smirk stretched across his face.

"Trick or treat Moyashi," Kanda said turning his gaze back to Allen.

"Huh?" The snowy haired boy cocked his head to the side inquisitively.

"It's Halloween," Kanda said, voice taking on a husky quality, "trick or _treat._"

Silver eyes widened as Allen flushed scarlet at the insinuation. He was rather annoyed with himself, for some reason Kanda was able to so easily shatter his composure and set his heart racing.

Allen had never even considered going into those back rooms with anyone. It was unnerving to say the least, Kanda and he were in some sort of relationship but he wasn't took keen on making a fool of himself or rushing into something he'd regret. As much as he wanted to believe Kanda had simply had a change of heart, it was difficult, and he was weary about the reason for this change.

A moment later Allen's blush faded completely from his face and he met cobalt pools with the same hazy desire filled gaze, leaning across the table so that he was an inch away from Kanda's face.

"Trick or treat huh?" Allen asked with a slight grin, "come with me and perhaps you'll find out."

Kanda's jaw just about dropped to the floor with that comment as he wondered where this confident male had come from and if he was hearing things correctly.

'It's just a dance,' Allen thought, 'I can do at least that much.'

Allen truly was full of surprises. Kanda felt the anticipation and excitement stirring in his blood as Allen stood. Following suit he began to follow the boy across the room and down the same hall he'd seen the couple go down earlier. He only wondered whether this was a trick that would leave him frustrated and aching or a delicious treat he could savor to the fullest.

* * *

A/N: So here's part one of my Halloween special, I hope everyone likes it. Now I bet you're all wondering why it's split into two parts right? Well that's because I want you all to tell me what you think the outcome is going to be, a trick or a treat. Nope I'm not kidding. I'm genuinely curious to see what you all think is going to happen, so please humor me.

On another note, the last part of _Quid Pro Quo_ is going to take a bit longer. I just had my last midterms yesterday and I have been preoccupied all week, not to mention I have a lab report due on Tuesday which I've barely started on *sob*

Oh and I feel really stupid because I didn't mention this sooner, but to those who don't already know, I have a Live Journal account, I put the link on my profile page so if you're interested drop by and check it out.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


	2. Part 2

**Trick or Treat**

The room was a piece of art in itself. The bed, if it could be called that, was clearly designed with luxury in mind, piled high with the softest, thickest woolen comforters and lush extravagantly woven pillows. Vibrant multicolored veils of red and gold, arched upwards, disappearing somewhere in the hazy shadows of the ceiling. The air was rich with ambers and the heady scents of exotic perfumes. Everything about the room matched the thematic décor of the establishment and Kanda couldn't help but want to see Allen lain atop the silks, flushed the gorgeous pink of embarrassment and begging wantonly for release.

Shaking his head Kanda berated himself for letting his fantasies run away with him. They hadn't done much more than brief kissing, Allen usually pulling away before anything went further than that.

"Master Kanda," Allen said, voice sultry though slightly hesitant with undertones of submissiveness. Allen had never acted like this before and Kanda could only gape in wonder, thoughts not able to run in a coherent manner. Cobalt met silver as pale fingers threaded with Kanda's leading him over to the piles of sheets and cushions with a fluidity that seemed so very ethereal almost as if walking through a dream. Once seated Kanda watched with interest as Allen glided a few paces backwards before turning, his back facing Kanda along with the gorgeous expanse of creamy skin the navy haired male so desperately wanted to touch.

The music started as the lights dimmed drawing Kanda's attention to the softly glowing candles placed about the room. Kanda took note of the lethargic rhythm created by what sounded like _real_ instruments, far removed from the main stream synthesized crap that Lavi was so fond of blasting. The low thrumming rhythm of a hand drum and the lazy swaying melody of a flute danced airily through the room.

Allen's movements were slow and languid, raising his hands into the air with his palms clasped together as if imploring some ancient god or goddess. The boy's eyes shut for a moment as he took in the music, the notes sinking into his body and the rhythm stirring in his soul.

Kanda's eyes were affixed to Allen, more specifically his hips as they rose and fell alternately in accordance to the beat. Arms bending gently, rolling at the shoulders and wrists turning enticingly, Allen turned a flattering flush staining his cheeks as he faced Kanda, torso and pelvis making tantalizing gyrations.

It had been clear to Kanda a while ago how good Allen was at acting but it was amazing to see the transition. From the loose challenging confidence to submissiveness and now the coy blush, Kanda couldn't deny he found it all to be rather arousing.

As the music sped up so did Allen, body contorting, twisting and bending in ways Kanda could have never imagined. A thin sheen of sweat glistened off Allen's body the pants he wore fluttering with his movements and the silver chain making the sweetest resonating jingle each time Allen pivoted his hips.

The dance was captivating, the haunting music and elaborate, complex movements almost made it seem like Allen had spectral partners dancing with him. It seemed more of a sensual ritual than a mere dance. Kanda found that it was impossible to draw his eyes away from the hypnotic rotations of Allen's pelvis, fighting the urge to jerk his growing arousal off at the sight.

Once the dance was over Allen composed himself, moving to stand in front of Kanda while wondering if he'd just made a serious mistake by performing for him. Allen was by no means looking for more of the man's wrath, which could be incurred for the stupidest of reasons. Even if he was used to arguing with the man everyday, he didn't want to be ridiculed or scoffed at after what he'd just done. He had risen to the challenge with little thought to the matter and only now was worried about the consequences.

Kanda stood and Allen raised his head, instantly enraptured by the desire he saw in the cobalt eyes he'd once thought could be nothing but frigid. He didn't know that Kanda was capable of making such gentle expressions, and it made him feel as though he were falling in love with him all over again. Allen stood stiff under Kanda's gaze, realizing in that moment that the desire in Kanda's eyes must have mirrored his own.

Kanda obligingly met Allen's lips with his own, having seen the need in the boy's eyes. He knew little of Allen's past but he knew the boy had a severe inferiority complex, about his disfigured arm, the snowy locks, the crimson scar running across the left side of his face and even the gorgeous silver orbs that were his eyes. Though Kanda often made quips about the boy's permanent smile, Kanda knew that it was just Allen's way of seeking acceptance and assuring himself that he belonged. No matter what he thought though, in Kanda's eyes, Allen was beautiful.

"You are far too tempting," Kanda whispered, wrapping one arm around Allen's waist, bringing the boy into a loose but close embrace. When Allen didn't pull away and rather leaned into his arms, Kanda became bolder, skimming his fingers down Allen's side, a light feathery caress that ended at the boy's mid thigh.

"Kanda," Allen murmured heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"What is it?" Kanda asked rubbing small circles at the small of Allen's exposed back.

"I…what does this mean to you?" Allen asked a vivid blush painting his features.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not the type of person to go spouting sweet nothings and making dramatic declarations of love," Kanda said seriously as he fixed his gaze on Allen.

"Of c-course, I just meant…" Allen looked away "never mind."

A smirk made its way to Kanda's face as he rested his chin on Allen's shoulder, warm breath ghosting over the boy's ear. "If you let me, I'd like you to be mine."

Allen pulled back, eyes wide as he searched Kanda's expression for any sort of mocking but found only sincerity and slight amusement in the man's stormy eyes.

"Kanda," Allen breathed smiling, heart swelling with joy.

"Don't do this for anyone else," Kanda said as he hooked a hand under Allen's knee hiking it up to his waist so that the boy's groin was pressed firmly up against Kanda's arousal. Allen gasped at the delightfully sinful pressure, knees going week as Kanda thrust his hips forward into his, hands shooting up to catch himself on the older male's shoulders.

"How far does my _treat_ go?" Kanda asked as he pulled Allen's other leg up, the boy yelping as he was taken off balance hands instinctively hooking around Kanda's neck and legs wrapping around his waist to keep from falling.

"I…you…" Allen buried his face in Kanda's neck in his embarrassment as the older male sat back into the plush bed bring Allen down with him.

"You...me..." Kanda teased, "what is it _Allen_?" A shiver coursed through Allen at the way Kanda said his name, and then a smirk drew up his lips and the blush dissipated.

'Trick or treat, that's what this is right?'

"Treat?" Allen asked against the older male's ear pulling back to stare at the older male as innocently as possible, which wasn't a difficult feat for the younger boy. "What treat?"

Kanda gave Allen a questioning look, brows furrowing in mild confusion and hands falling to rest loosely at Allen's hips.

"My break is over," Allen said as he casually slid off Kanda's lap and headed towards the door.

Cobalt eyes widened in shock, Kanda openly gaping at the snowy haired boy who hadn't given him so much as a second glance as he walked to the door.

"Wait just a fucking minute," Kanda said standing, brows furrowing as he tried to compose himself, frustration growing as Allen slipped out into the hall.

"That damn brat," Kanda cursed as he stood and stormed out to see Allen already at the bar. Stalking over to the smaller boy Kanda opened his mouth to speak only for Allen to slip past him with the drinks in hand.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Kanda snapped as he followed the boy as he snaked through the crowds of dancing people.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kanda," Allen said side stepping the male who'd once again tried to block his path, before turning his attention to the customers, "sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Do you delight in pissing me off?"

"Kanda, I'm working right now and I'd appreciate it if you kept your voice down, you're disturbing the patrons," Allen said the pleasant smile on his face not faltering even the slightest; "I think you should leave."

"Fuck no, you didn't just say that," Kanda snapped.

"Come on now _friend_, it's time for you to go" Tyki said taking this moment to intervene on Allen's behalf.

"Touch me again and I swear you'll never be able to touch anything again," Kanda growled.

"Go home Kanda," Allen said firmly as he brushed past Kanda before heading over to the bar.

"Che," for once Kanda decided to listen to Allen, if he stayed he would surely hurt someone. With a final glare he turned on his heel and stormed out.

Kanda really couldn't comprehend what was going through Allen's head. One minute the boy was all but trembling in anticipation on his lap and the next he's acting like nothing had happened. Had Allen planned that from the start? Was his _treat_ actually a trick in disguise? Kanda stalked down the streets, a dark cloud hanging over him as he returned to the busier residential areas where children were still out and running about in their costumes dragging bags topped to the brim with candy.

'That little brat is going to pa-' Kanda thought, everything coming to a screeching halt as he heard an all to familiar voice in the near distance.

"Yuu-chan!"

Kanda snapped his head up just in time to see an oncoming red blur as Lavi pounced on him.

"Baka Usagi, get off!" Kanda hissed as he punched Lavi in the jaw, successfully extricating himself form the male's arms.

"I thought you were going home?" Lenalee said as she too walked up to Kanda, stepping over the fallen redhead as if Lavi were some sort of inanimate object.

"Che," Kanda scoffed.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" Lavi asked rubbing his bruised jaw as he stood. "I mean you're naturally a bastard but this is ridiculous. You look like you're out to murder someone."

"Keep talking and I promise you can be the first," Kanda said.

"Yikes!" Lavi shot his hands up in a dramatic show of surrender as he slowly backed away from the fuming Japanese male and behind Lenalee – a place deemed by him to be the safest in the immediate area.

"Were you at Tiedoll's?" Lenalee asked, "you seem to be in a bad mood."

"No," Kanda muttered.

"Well do you want to come with us? We were heading to Jerry's," Lenalee offered.

"No," Kanda said casting an annoyed glare at Lavi.

"Oh ok," Lenalee sighed as Kanda walked away.

"Think it has something to do with Allen?" Lavi asked as soon as the navy haired male was out of earshot.

"I'd be shocked if it didn't," Lenalee said. "Those two are really something else."

"Yep, but the best part is that they think they're being so secretive," Lavi chuckled as the two continued on their way to Jerry's dinner for a snack that didn't come with red dye number four and yellow die number seven.

xXx

It was an hour to midnight when Allen finally dragged himself into his apartment, body completely exhausted. He'd been only a bit worried about whether or not he overdid it with Kanda; he was just teasing him a bit. He had expected Kanda to be pissed off, but such was normal between the. Allen laughed lightly, he had _never_ seen Kanda's gape stupidly at something, or even stranger, some_one_.

A knock at his door tugged Allen from his hazy stupor as he stumbled over to answer it.

"Kanda, what are you doing here?" Allen asked in genuine shock as the man at his door.

"Hello to you too," Kanda said sardonically as he pushed Allen forward into the room and closed the door behind them.

"I thought you went home," Allen said.

"Why? Because you said so?" Kanda scoffed, "don't make me laugh Moyashi."

Allen simply pouted in response.

"Kanda, it's almost midnight, why are you here?" Allen asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"It's still Halloween you know," Kanda said offhandedly, ignoring Allen's question.

"Yes, I _am_ aware of that," Allen said arching a brow inquisitively.

"Well I'm here to help you take off your costume," Kanda said with an air of superiority.

"Huh?" Allen seemed to have only gotten more confused.

"I don't have a costume Kanda," Allen said.

"You don't really expect me to believe that smile back there was real, do you?"

"Oh," Allen said recalling their earlier encounter and his teasing. "How do you hope to accomplish this feat?"

"That's easy," Kanda smirked as he beckoned Allen closer as if about to depart a secret, "I'm going to make you cry." Allen's eyes widened in disbelief at the words that had come out of Kanda's mouth and shot back a couple feet from Kanda as he eyed the male warily.

"Ka-"

Allen was cut off as he found himself pinned to the wall, calloused hands having a firm grip on the now sheet white boy.

"K-kanda, what are you doing?" Allen asked hesitantly as he felt a rough tongue licking a trial up from his collar bone to his jaw.

"I'm making good on my promise," Kanda said as he felt Allen's pulse quicken beneath his fingers.

"Kanda stop, this isn't funn-" Allen was cut off by lips against his own, harsh and demanding, nothing like before.

Allen was suddenly very afraid of Kanda, he'd never thought Kanda would try to force himself on anyone, but now that fingers were fiddling with undoing his belt and he was being forcibly silenced by the tongue probing about in his mouth Allen really didn't know what to think anymore.

Just as tears had begun to form in Allen's eyes Kanda's kiss became gentler, a familiar sensation, ripples of excitement stirring in Allen's heart.

"A trick for a trick," Kanda said as he pulled back from Allen, pressing a chaste kiss to the boy's cheek.

"Y-you mean…"

"Che, I don't know whether to be amused or insulted that you thought I'd actually force myself on you," Kanda said as he brushed a couple strands of snow white hair behind Allen's ear.

"You're such a bastard," Allen muttered leaning his forehead against Kanda's chest. "Stay here tonight."

"Another trick?" Kanda asked, a distinguished navy brow arching as emphasis to his suspicion.

"Only if you take it to mean something that it's not," Allen said smiling.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kanda smirked hugging the smaller boy close, "I protect the things that belong to me."

_End_

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone!

Here it is, as promised, the second part of the Halloween special. I didn't really like how it turned out but I'm dead tired and I was out all day yesterday and will be out all day today. I'm going to head in for a nap now, hopefully get six hours or so (if I'm lucky).

Thank you to everyone who made a guess, I really enjoyed reading your thoughts. I hope the ending didn't disappointed anyone, if it did I apologize.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
